Don't touch me you are poison
by DarkAngelRakell
Summary: Sakura is coming back home fially after so much she went through in the last 3 years only problem is coming back may only put her through much more especially when it involes Sasuke trying to destroy her at the same time loving her.Sas/Saku&Sak/Ita
1. Chapter 1

A short little lime about Sakura, Sasuke and an character of my own Ryu.

I don't own Naruto but if I did Sakura would kick ass.

* * *

She came back…. After all these years she came back. He had dreamt and imagined the day she would come back to Kohona just to see him. When he came back home, after killing the snake bastard, he assumed she would be there waiting for him with welcoming arms and lots of 'I love you' from her but when he saw his old friend Naruto and old sensei with smiles on their faces he couldn't help but wonder where Sakura was.

After about a month of hanging out with his old team, excluding the pinked haired shinobi, and strict 'babysitting', as Naruto called it, by ANBU Sasuke was starting to get curios as why nobody had mention her or even seen her.

He recalled the day he found out what happened to Sakura and even till this day it shocked him to find out about her.

_They were at Ichirakus eating ramen with Naruto when Ino came over to give Naruto a letter._

_She had a big smile on her face as she spoke to him "It's a letter…from her she says her training is almost over and that she will be sending another letter to let us know when she is coming back in about an month and oh I cant wait to see her I have missed her so much" she almost broke out in tears until Shikamaru grabbed her into an brace._

"_How troublesome so I guess were gonna throw her a party when she gets back I assume?" _

_Naruto smiled a big smile and yelled "Believe It" as he seemed to rub away his tears too._

_Sasuke stayed quiet. He didn't know what was going on but its not like he cared anyway._

_Although his curiosity got the best of him when more people seemed to show up and talked more about the 'girl' who was coming back. By the time he was done eating his ramen he was gathered by all of the old 11 genins including Sai,Kakashi and a few older people who were Anbu he believed._

_Many comments were made about the girl about how beautiful she was, how strong she must of become, how longed she's been gone or what's going to happen when she got back. He did his best to ignore them until one named was mentioned that caused his attention_

"_What did you say" he hissed out at Kiba who made the comment. Everything went silent knowing that there was tension in the air. Kiba gulped hoping not to piss him off anymore he repeated himself. "I said I wonder how she did against….. Itachi." Okay maybe not the smartest thing to say to the younger Uchiha but hey he did asked._

_Blacked onyxes eyes narrowed into red blazing sharingan as he stood up to look down at the dog boy in front of him. "What the hell are you talking about? Naruto who are you guys talking about? What does she have to do with that asshole?" he growled out._

_Nobody said anything as he glared at them coldly. He was getting ready to snap again when someone sighed. Naruto looked at the man beside him and sighed. He had meant to tell him when he first came back but decided against seeing as how the teme hadn't asked. He was going to tell him sooner or later so why not now in front everybody where Sasuke cant kill him._

_He gave him an foxish grin and chose his words carefully knowing exactly what to say._

"_Why Sasuke we're talking about but who else other than the great 'Sakura-Chan'"_

_Sasuke looked like an fish out of water with wide eyes and mouth open slightly. They were talking about her. The girl who had haunted his thoughts since his return. He was trying to remember all the things they had just said about her and he found himself in disbelief that his once annoying pink haired teammate who has been gone and never spoken about, was as strong as Itachi as Kiba and Naruto had said she was… Pure horror struck his face as that thought came into his head._

_Naruto smirked at the Uchiha before him. Oh yes he chose his words perfectly and clearly as he now was enjoying the look on his teammates face right now. To know that somebody who you thought once was weak and annoying had become stronger than you was a stab in your pride. The next words he used was a hit line sinker as he slowly said them._

"_What's wrong Sasuke-teme, didn't you know? Sakura-Chan has become powerful enough that she is almost at the Gods level. She has been gone two years now training very hard. She has even beat Itachi a couple times. I'm surprised nobody has mentioned this to you yet but I guess you just wasn't important enough to know" Naruto teased him_

_Oh yes Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger and hatred but Naruto could see the hurt ego too._

_Although they were still best friends and rivals that didn't mean they didn't like to hurt each other's pride once in awhile._

_Just as Sasuke was about to say something, Kakashi stepped in. "Sasuke lets go for an walk"_

_Sasuke reluctantly got up but not before punching Naruto in the head_

"_Dope"_

"_Owww…teme!!!!!"_

He remembered that day and the walked that happened after that. Kakashi had explained how when she turned 14 her brother came and started training her for the past 3 years. She left Kohona immediately when he became her sensei due to the fact he was an S- Ranked Missing Nin from Kohona. Apparently he's so powerful that he is allowed to walked anywhere and not have to worry about someone trying to kill him because he is immortal which means no matter what he can't die and he has power of the gods including the fact he is a God which of course makes Sakura a God too. Well at least part God since their only half siblings. Sakura's Father was a powerful shinobi but he was human unlike her mother who was a God.

All this time she has been learning to become an God and nobody dared to even mention it to him.

It hurt him a lot to know somebody who he thought was an nobody was actually a BIG somebody who was going to become an God. His pride stung like an son of an bitch and he was not pleased at her or himself at the moment.

The more time he got to think about the closer the days came until she would come back.

He couldn't help but somehow resent her and soon he became very self aware of how much he hated her for just knowing she was stronger than him. He didn't know much about her past but he honestly didn't give a fuck. What he wanted now more than anything was for the day to come when she returned so he could show how much stronger he was and how much he hated her.

_She might strong physically but mentally she still is that weak pathetic girl who cried when I left._ He thought bitterly. When she came back he was going tobreak her and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

In truth when he came back he thought he could start over with Sakura and maybe get an relationship going but that dream was destroyed when he found out the truth about her and her brother.

The fact was it was her fault he was going to have to destroy her. She should have never left Kohona.

She should have never gone with her brother who was the leader of Akatsuki.

But importantly she should have never said yes to befriending him or being his co-partner with that damn shark.

No he will always hate and never forgive Sakura for staying by his side.

_Not mine but his!!! His side my brothers side. He thought_

Uchiha Itachi

And

Haruno Sakura

Both on his top list Both who he hated Both we wanted to destroy Only difference was one he wanted dead to the world while the other he wanted …..what did he want with Sakura?

* * *

**Okay so another story I'm writing but the chapters will only be a few so it's sort of like an one shot thing between them. But doesn't worry if your confused I will explain Sakura's past soon and will than lead to a lemon but it wont be all lovely dovely more like this will turn into a darkfic so please don't forget to read and revive**

**BYE BYE **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The wind was whipping at her face and she could feel tears starting to build up.

"Damn it." She cursed as she rubbed her eyes before anyone could see the tears.

She wasn't that lucky though.

"Sakura?"

The said girl turned around to the owner of the voice and felt heat rush to her cheeks. This wasn't the first time to happen though.

"I'm fine Ryu." The feminine young man, Ryu, shook his head, in disagreement.

"You are not fine, Saku. You have been running non-stop for the past three days with barely any stops in between." He closed his eyes and jumped off the tree to land on the forest ground, knowing she would have no choice but to stop. She wouldn't leave him behind.

The pink-haired beauty sighed and landed right next to her partner. He really could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Ryu, we need to keep going. I promise Itachi-sensei that would be back by night fall. We still have three more hours to go and the sun is already falling."

At the mention of her sensei Ryu ran a hand through his long red locks.

He opened his golden eyes to stare into her striking silver ones.

"Why did you promise something like that?" he asked her.

"Because…he doesn't like it when I'm not in his sight. He was quiet furious when he found I was going on this mission and he had demanded that I was to be taken off of it right away. Of course Nii-san had declined his demand and told him to suck it up."

Ryu's eyes widen. "Really? Leader-sama told him to suck it up?! I'm surprised that there wasn't a fight."

"Actually there almost was. Kisame and I, fortunately, was on our way up to his chambers to report the mission we had completed and we had made it just in time. I was able to pull Itachi-sensei out of the room while Kisame distracted Nii-san."

"And then…?" Sakura smiled at her partner. He was always interested in juicy gossip. He was a lot like her many ways yet so different at the same time. Maybe that is why she loved him like a best friend?

"Well even though I was the one who pulled Itachi-sensei out of the room he ended up pulling me to his room where we got into a heated argument." By now Ryu's eyes were full of curiosity and she could see he was hoping for some romantic ending. But sadly she was going to have to disappoint him once again.

"After a while of yelling and him trying to tie me to his bed I finally was able to convince him that I would be fine and I promised to be back by night fall of this day."

His faced dropped just like she expected and he sighed. He really wanted for once where Sakura would end up telling him some kind of kinky ending.

"Well that sucks. I can't believe that is what happened. Man Saku-Chan, are you ever going to get some action?"

She let out a laugh and playfully punched him, which he ended up rubbing anyway, and began running again. This time a little bit slower so they could talk.

"But seriously though Leader-sama and Uchiha have some problems with each other don't they?"

She nodded. "Yes. No matter what I say or do they just can't ever seem to get along. And the funny thing is they are so much like. I don't know what to do about them."

"Well I have noticed as well as the other members that they only get into fights when it involves you Saku-Chan."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. They are both so overprotected it's not even funny. You tell me I need some action like I don't even try but I do. They won't let me out of their sights. They both act like older brothers. When ever a boy even looks at me or says hi or something Itachi-sensei traps them in Mangekyo. He even threatens Deidara and the rest of Akatsuki."

"He never threatens me."

"He only threatens straight guys." She started laughing as she avoided a kunai thrown at her head.

"Bitch I like girls!" He hissed out.

"I know, but Itachi-sensei doesn't think so." "Why not?!" "Well for starters you're mood swings might have something to do with and let's not forget you're pretty little face and how you always want to braid my hair and paint my nails." She had a few more things to say but figured he needed to let something out.

"WHAT?! That makes me GAY? I **do not** have mood swings. I have emotions unlike him! He paints his nails too! He is just as much as a pretty boy as I am and HIS HAIR IS LONGER THAN MINE!!"

"I never said anything about you're hair."

"But you were thinking it!!" She chuckled. He was such a funny partner to tease.

"Oh? I was now was I? And what do you now have god like powers?"

He pouted and answered. "No but not everyone can be as lucky as you Saku-Chan."

She narrowed her eyes.

"If you think it is lucky to not know who you are until last minute and have problems controlling the god like monster inside of you then I will have to say yes I am Damn lucky aren't I?" She snapped.

He looked at her with a sad expression and she suddenly stopped.

"Sak…" "We're here." He looked around and indeed realized they were back at the base. Time goes fast when you are talking he thought. He looked at Sakura and was about to apologizing when he stopped and shook his head. It was best to leave her alone for now and let her see the Uchiha.

"I'm going to tell Nii-san we're back. You can go back to you're room." With that she left. He sighed and walked inside only to hear the blond hair artist nin yell at Sasori about what art really was.

Home sweet home.

* * *

After reporting to the leader of the success of the mission Sakura decided she was too tired to see anybody for the night and just go straight to bed. As she walked into her room she didn't feel the need to look at the person sitting on her bed already knowing who it was.

She sighed and removed her jacket. The one she had made out of the Akatsuki cloak. She had told her Nii-san that she absolutely refuse to wear the cloak because she was not a missing nin and even if she did go on missions for him she was still loyal to her friends in the Leaf village.

Ryu was the only person who knew the real reason. _"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something that hideous." _Was what she told him.

She giggled at the fund memory and began to remove the rest of her clothes only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She sighed and was pulled against the owner of the arms body. The hard chest she could feel was the indication that he was a man, _not that I didn't know that already. _

"You're late" a smooth and cold voice whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry. Ryu suddenly stopped and we decided to take a…" "That is no excuse." She was interrupted but not surprised. There was never an excuse with him but had learn to deal with it.

"That boy…" he trailed off as he began to kiss her earlobe only to kiss down to her neck. And since she had no shirt and only a bra on he had free access to her pale neck to do whatever he wants. She leaned into him and tilted her neck on his shoulder.

"That boy is one of your weaknesses Sakura" he never stopped his ministrations when he spoke and his lips vibrated on her skin causing her to moan. Pleased that he made her make that sound, one of his hands moved from her waist to caress her hips and stomach.

He slowly rocked his hips into hers and she could feel his erection. She almost moaned but she knew she had to stop this or this would go farther then she wanted.

"So are you." When the words reached his ears he went from relax and aroused to tense.

He stopped his assault on her neck but didn't let go. He continued to hold her before he whispered her name.

"Sakura…"

The way he said her name only made her want to arch her backside into his hard-on to feel him but she couldn't do it. Instead she twisted her body around to come to face with a beautiful face and dark glowing crimson eyes. She smiled a small smile.

"I need to get out of my clothes and take a shower." She whispered. He didn't remove himself from her body and for the longest time just stared at her. She started squirming under his sight. Finally seeing this wasn't going anywhere for now he let go off her.

When his arms were gone she let out a sigh of relieve she didn't know she had taken. Then she took another one when his hands went to her pants and unzipped them.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer her but continued to slide off her pants till she was only in her underwear and that didn't last either. He unclipped her bra and threw it to the ground and then his fingers went to her black thong.

When pulling those off he kneed on the ground, slow and caress just like a lover would he took them off lifting each foot to get them away from her.

Sakura this whole time did nothing and watched in sad eyes as he did this. She knew what he wanted; she just couldn't give it to him. So instead she let him touch her this one time because at any moment he could break. To the world he was a killer, a cold hearted almost impossible to break shinobi but to her…he was fragile.

He was a fragile man wanting nothing more to hold her in his arms. He wanted to protect her against everyone but they both knew who really protected who.

She protected him from the world. Nobody knew the truth and no one ever would.

When he was done removing her clothes, he started on his own. She watched in admiration of the man's body as he took everything off.

Then after both of them had no more clothes to remove he walked over to her and gently picked her up.

He carried her into the bathroom where he sat her down on her feet for a second before going over to the shower head, turning it to hot water.

She watched him from a far as he checked the water's temperature each time sticking his hand till it was to his satisfactory.

He turned around to look at her and motioned her to come.

Her feet started walking to him, on their own record. She knew she shouldn't be here right now in this situation with him but she was and she didn't stop it.

When in reaching limit to him he grabbed her hand and led her into the shower then himself next to close the shower door.

He grabbed a sponge and some soap and begun washing her first.

Never once did he touch her in a lovers way when cleaning her and for that she was grateful of him because if he did she wouldn't been able to stop her self from begging his touch.

This wasn't the first time they had taken a shower together and it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

After the shower Sakura dressed into her night clothes and started climbing into bed already seeing he was asleep.

Climbing into the bed she snuggled up to his body for heat and almost whimpered when he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her body.

She smiled though and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Itachi-sensei…"

* * *

**Okay so yeah I am sorry to all those who have waited a year. I just seemed to get writers block for the longest time. Once again I am sorry and I promise it will not take another to write the next chapter.**

**This story is a Sasuke and Sakura fic but the parings also include Itachi and Sakura and a little bit of other pairings.  
Thank you for waiting.**

**Read and Review **

**Bye bye. **


	3. AN

Hey everybody so I want you to know that I wrote chapter 14, 15, and some of 16 for Growing up and planned on posting it a few days ago

Hey everybody so I want you to know that I wrote chapter 14, 15, and some of 16 for Growing up and planned on posting it a few days ago.

BUT my computer hates me and I hate it right now.

Last weekend I went to visit my father for the weekend and I left my computer on. No big right I thought but I was wrong. Over at my fathers I posted A Stupid mistake using his computer and when I came home Sunday night I found every single document I had for the past three years gone. Everything was deleted, including my account my computer.

I had to start from scratch trying to fix my computer.

Finally it is working, but I am sad to say the chapters were deleted and the documents too.

I have no idea how long it will be before I can update again but I will try my best to update every story at least once by the end of the month.

Once again I am sorry to my readers and reviewers. I will try my best to update real soon.


End file.
